


The First Men Through This Way [Podfic]

by KittKat



Category: due South
Genre: (and also a love story), Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Historical, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Historical AU, Journal Entries, M/M, O Canada, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, adventure story, age of exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKat/pseuds/KittKat
Summary: Two men. One wolf. No map. The year is 1826, the forests are vast and uncharted, and Fraser and Kowalski are about to get very, very lost.
Relationships: Fraser/Kowalski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2020





	The First Men Through This Way [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).



> When I read Feroxargentea's Dear Santa letter, I knew immediately that I'd take up the request to podfic one of their works. I thought I'd choose one of my favs from their catalog. But while looking, I discovered this absolute gem of a fic that I'd somehow missed. Historic AU, epistolary, great adventure story and eloquent prose; what a treat it was to read this out loud (stylistically I was channeling the Ken Burns Civil War documentary). Many thanks to my wonderfully detailed Beta who gave it two full listens and caught everything my ear was missing. This is my first podfic; all the rough edges are down to me and my limited garageband skillset. Finally, much gratitude to the long suffering mods for hand-holding me through the posting process and especially for championing this annual exchange that captures the life and vitality of the DS fandom community.

[Apfp](https://soundcloud.com/apfp-ds) · [The First Men Through This Way Podfic Anonymous](https://soundcloud.com/apfp-ds/the-first-men-through-this-way-podfic-anonymous/s-XPwz0Ps4ARh)

[](https://images.squidge.org/image/PRck)  
  



End file.
